Repas de famille
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: C'est Noël, tout le monde s'amuse et s'empiffre, c'est sympa. Au milieu de ça, il y a le petit Paul. Tout un monde d'apparences... Trompeuses, évidemment. Ce ne serait pas très drôle, sinon. (Rating T, parce que manger des enfants c'est pas jojo.)


**Repas de famille**

 **OUI, je sais. Encore un OS sur "IT".**

 **Ca devient une obsession.**

 **C'est le dernier, promis.**

 **Si tu vas bien.**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef.**

 **SALUT BANDE DE SIMONE DE BEAUVOIR**

 **Disons qu'il s'git d'un petit texte spécial Halloween, qui se passe à Noël, parce que j'ai vu "L'Etrange Noël de Mr. Jack" il n'y a pas très longtemps.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

La tablée éclata d'un rire sonore, suite à une blague douteuse de Jean Tonton Raciste.

Paul haussa à peine un sourcil. Il ne tenait pas trop à se faire remarquer. Après tout, c'était son premier repas de Noël à « la table des grands » et il n'avait pas très hâte de rejoindre ses insupportables cousins à l'hideuse table en plastique des enfants.

Autant faire semblant de trouver chaque remarques judicieuses et bien trouvées, même influencée par l'apéritif bien arrosé des adultes.

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur la pile de coussins placés sur sa chaise de manière à lui permettre de ne pas avoir les yeux sous la table.

Son regard se posa sur son verre de jus d'orange intact.

La salle à manger était illuminée de plusieurs couleurs, sous l'influence du sapin clignotant qui chantait « Joyeux Noël » d'une voix métallique et un peu enraillée.

Le résultat n'est pas très convaincant, pensait Paul. Mais toujours plus que les blagues du Tonton.

Sa mère proposa une cuisse de dinde à son père. Celui-ci détacha en vitesse son regard du décolleté de Tata Odette et accepta avec empressement, un peu balbutiant.

Paul fit la moue.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce décolleté pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit d'attirant. Sa poitrine était couverte de sueur, elle devait sentir le phoque.

Un coup d'œil à la bouteille de vin vidée de moitié qui trônait devant l'homme lui en indiqua cependant la raison.

Il eut un petit soupir, tapota son verre du bout des doigts.

Le repas était moins _fun_ que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Mémé Gertrude éclata d'un rire essoufflé, qui ressemblait plus à un « ah… ah… ah » qu'à un vrai franc bidonnage.

En tout cas, cela permis à Paul de constater son absence de dentier. Elle avait dû l'oublier sur sa table de nuit.

Il avait hâte de la voir tenter de manger la généreuse tranche de rosbif dans son assiette.

Sa grande sœur, Amélia, replaça une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière son oreille, adressant une moue à son téléphone portable.

Le flash du selfie illumina sa bouche en cul-de-poule.

Paul la trouvait hideuse, avec cette expression.

Pas qu'elle soit une beauté au naturelle, mais là, ça battait des records.

Le petit garçon touilla la purée de son assiette, la dispersant sur les bords de manière à dessiner artistiquement un visage souriant dedans. Avec la tomate rouge pour le nez, l'illusion était parfaite.

Il soupira bruyamment.

Personne ne le calcula.

La chanson du sapin s'éteignit brusquement sur un bruit de disque rayé.

Paul appuya sa tête sur ses mains.

Il s'ennuyait.

Son regard dériva sur la table des enfants.

Ils braillaient comme des poulets, se disputant un bout de nuggets.

Un frisson le traversa. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs insupportables piaillements.

ooOooOooOoo

Plus tôt, dans l'après-midi…

« Bon, » décréta son cousin Sébastien. « C'est moi qui commence à compter. A cent, je viens vous chercher. C'est compris ? »

Les cinq enfants qui l'entouraient acquiescèrent joyeusement.

Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous dans le petit bois qui jouxtait la ville de Derry, dans le but de se faire une fantastique partie de cache-cache.

La neige avait recouvert le sous- bois, ajoutant des difficultés des plus intéressantes au jeu.

De plus, la perspective d'un bon repas de Noël pour le soir même achevait d'enthousiasmer les esprits.

Sébastien se retourna, s'appuya sur un arbre.

Il commença à compter d'une voix forte. Les autres enfants s'éparpillèrent.

Paul fut le premier à partir. Il sauta d'abord de souche en souche, soucieux de ne pas laisser de trace.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration il tirait même un peu la langue. Il tenait à gagner.

Il décida de laisser une fausse piste, en laissant traîner son écharpe en laine dans un buisson.

Personne ne le retrouverait !

Il se glissa dans un épais buisson qu'il connaissait bien, se retrouvant blottis contre un arbre.

Il se ramassa sur lui-même, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Et il attendit.

ooOooOooOoo

Pépé Gérard leva sa canne dans les airs, lançant de terribles imprécations contre les étrangers « envahissant ».

Jean Tonton Raciste approuva.

Paul gonfla les joues, désormais de retour dans le présent.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette discrimination ?

Il y avait des étrangers très… agréables.

Sa fourchette dépeça un malheureux haricot avec une certaine hargne.

Il n'aimait pas les légumes.

C'était bon pour les lapins et les vaches.

« Tu ne manges pas, Paul ? » s'enquit sa mère d'un ton distrait.

Paul la fixa, alors qu'elle avalait un quatrième verre de vin blanc, les joues rouges, passablement échevelée.

« Non. »

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est pas bon, » affirma-t-il, exagérant son ton enfantin.

Tata Odette se pencha vers lui. Il fronça le nez. Il n'aimait pas son odeur, mélange d'alcool et de sueur.

« Tu adores ça, d'habitude, » roucoula-t-elle, un sourire affable et atrocement hypocrite sur ses lèvres trop maquillées.

« Oui, bah là c'est mauvais, » rétorqua Paul d'un ton acide.

Tata Odette parut outré par son ton, et s'éventa avec sa serviette froissée.

Son père éclata de rire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Paul se déroba, grondant.

« Sacré petit bonhomme, » riait l'adulte. « Aussi têtu que son père. »

L'enfant eut un petit rictus.

Son regard dériva une nouvelle fois vers la table des enfants.

Il fixa sa petite cousine, qui frappait sa purée à grand coup de cuillère. Ses cheveux blonds rebondissaient sur ses joues de porcelaine.

Paul grimaça.

Il détestait les enfants.

ooOooOooOoo

Il commençait maintenant à avoir froid.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait sous son buisson, mais Sébastien n'était toujours pas passé.

Il avait peut-être été trop efficace dans sa fuite ?

Il se frotta les mains, souffla dessus.

La peau était rougie par le froid. Ses doigts lui semblaient engourdis.

Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir jeté son écharpe.

Il trépigna encore un peu sur place, impatient.

Bon, la farce avait assez durée. Il avait sûrement gagné, depuis le temps.

Il rampa hors de sa cachette, se redressa.

Les petits bois étaient vraiment silencieux. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup assombris.

Il était si tard que ça ?

Il esquissa quelque pas, ses bottes s'enfonçant profondément dans la neige.

« Sébastien ? » couina-t-il. « Je suis là ! »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il déglutit, ses bras serrés contre son corps.

La pénombre l'entourait il ne voyait pas à plus de trois arbres à la ronde.

Un peu de brouillard flottait entre les buissons, silencieux dans la nuit.

Paul déglutit. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Un petit craquement se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement.

« Sébastien ? » appela-t-il.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque son regard se posa sur un ballon rouge, qui flottait innocemment à deux pas de lui. Sa longue ficelle blanche traînait dans la neige.

Paul ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il ne bougea pas, intrigué…

Comme happé par l'objet…

Hypnotisé…

ooOooOooOoo

L'enfant cligna des yeux, quittant la petite fille du regard.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, à en juger par les restes de dindes et l'arrivée de cette répugnante bûche dégoulinante de crème.

Son ventre gargouilla un peu.

Les effluves de son repas caressaient ses narines.

Sébastien éclata de rire à la table des enfants. Il venait de gratifier Amélie d'une cuillère de crème glacée au visage.

Paul grinça des dents.

Insupportable.

Il repoussa rudement l'assiette que lui tendait sa mère. Celle-ci était de toute façon bien trop pompette pour faire attention à son comportement.

L'odeur écœurante de la crème et de l'alcool lui donna la nausée.

Il tapota la table du bout des doigts.

Il jeta, encore, un coup d'œil à la table des enfants. Son regard glissa sur le gras des bras du bébé potelé qui gazouillait sur sa chaise haute.

Ses lèvres se crispèrent dans un sourire.

Les enfants étaient insupportables, oui.

Mais ils pouvaient se montrer si… délectables…

ooOooOooOoo

Paul tendit la main vers le ballon, le souffle coupé.

Le temps semblait suspendu.

Soudainement, la pénombre ambiante, la solitude, le brouillard ne lui paraissait plus aussi important.

Seul comptait cette sphère d'un beau rouge profond, sur laquelle jouaient des lumières qu'il ne pensait même pas voir dans une telle atmosphère.

Un petit rire sardonique, dérangeant et malsain, retentit derrière son épaule.

Il se retourna brusquement.

L'étrange transe provoquée par le ballon s'était rompue.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un cri muet lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui lui faisait face.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus.

Son sang éclaboussa la neige, dans le silence le plus total.

Le ballon flotta encore un instant, avant d'éclater.

ooOooOooOoo

« POP »

 _Il_ tourna la tête vers son _oncle Hubert_ , qui venait de déboucher la bouteille de champagne.

Le dessert était enfin fini. Du coin de l'œil, _il_ voyait les enfants déserter leur table, se ruer à l'étage avec force de rire et de bousculade.

« Paul, » hoqueta _son père_ , le visage rendu rouge par l'abus d'alcool. « Va donc jouer avec tes cousins. »

 _Sa mère_ hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Elle vida son neuvième verre de la soirée.

 _Tata Odette_ s'était endormie sur sa chaise, ronflante.

 _Jean Tonton raciste_ ricanait avec _Pépé Gérard_.

 _Paul_ n'avait en réalité aucune idée de leurs noms. Ces gens étaient des inconnus pour lui.  
 _Il_ se releva, un délicieux sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr, papa, » susurra-t-il.

L'adulte eut un rire absent. L'alcool effaça sa surprise de se faire appeler « papa » par le fils de son neveu.

 _Il_ s'éloigna de la table des adultes, emprunta les escaliers.

Son ventre gargouilla une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

Le bruit des enfants chahutant résonna, douce musique à ses oreilles.

Son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches.

Son regard doré se détacha un bref instant dans la pénombre du couloir.


End file.
